


Quidditch Captain Danvers

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: AU where Natasha Romanoff is the Slytherin Prefect. Carol Danvers is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. They both like to get on each other’s nerves…along with other things ;)Inspired by this post https://romanova-maximoff-danvers.tumblr.com/post/186214640594/jajdjfjfjf-hogwartscarolnat-where-slytherins





	1. I Never Said That I Would Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely wrote them in their last year so they can be 18. But even so, I don't think I'm going any further than them making out. Hence the rating.

“What’s up, Danvers?” The smooth voice came out of nowhere, a quiet but coy question from nearby, very nearby.

Carol jumped, so focused on her potion that she hadn’t seen Slytherin’s Prefect leaning on the table next to her. Unfortunately, that meant the entire contents of the vial of powered rue in her hand now spilled into her potion. Carol gaped, momentarily stunned that she just ruined another potions assignment. Her dread quickly turned to anger, which wasn’t helped by looking over at Natasha, leaning on the table and smirking at her, with her perfectly straight red hair that clashed beautifully with the green-outlined, black robes she wore.

“Bloody hell, Romanoff!” Carol managed to keep her voice down enough that their professor didn’t notice yet. Except that Carol’s potion was now gurgling, and steadily turning more red much like the face of its potionmaker.

“Sorry,” Natasha’s smirk was still in place. Carol’s fists clenched automatically, wishing she could wipe the smirk off that face. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say Here? Now?, but aloud she said, “You may want to to care of that,” thrusting her chin at the increasingly turbulent potion.

Carol opened her mouth, to say what, she wasn’t sure, when an authoritative voice cut her off, “Danvers. Failed again, I see.” Carol gritted her teeth but said nothing. “It’ll be a miracle if you pass your N.E.W.T.s this year. And I’ll be watching you closely to make sure you don’t cheat again.” Carol just glared at Professor Snape, knowing that if she opened her mouth to retort, she’d only just lose points for her house.

She didn’t cheat on her O.W.Ls. She just didn’t have a certain redheaded Slytherin there to distract her. She kept her composure by imagining all the ways she was going to murder Natasha once they got out of class.

Snape’s eyes snapped to Natasha, who was still casually leaning against the table facing Carol. “And what are you doing here, Romanoff?”

Natasha straightened up, turning around to face him. Carol’s protective instinct kicked in, and she opened her mouth to reply, but Natasha got there first. “Just trying to warn Danvers that her potion didn’t look right, sir.” Natasha said, sweetly. Carol was instantly back to wanting to punch her.

Snape’s eyes narrowed, suspicious, but not willing to push the matter more when his own house was involved. “Get back to your desk.” Natasha turned, brushing so close to Carol that she almost touched her. Carol stiffened, but Natasha was already gone.

Snape turned back to Carol. “In an effort to teach you anything, I’m assigning you additional homework, Danvers. I want a list of the 20 most common potions that use powered rue, write down their full ingredients list and their amounts. I expect it on my desk tomorrow.”

“But I have quidditch practice tonight!” Carol whined, knowing it was useless.

“Maybe you should spend more time with books and less on the quidditch pitch,” Snape suggested coldly. “Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back.” He added, with a smirk.

Carol just glared, sighing, resigned to keep her mouth shut. She’d figure something out. She wasn’t going to miss practice. The Slytherin match was next week and her team was far from ready. Snape waited a moment before turning away, realizing that Carol wasn’t going to dig herself any deeper at the moment. As soon as he was gone, Carol was surrounded by sympathetic Gryffindors, mostly from her quidditch team.

“He’s an ass,” one whispered to her.

“It wasn’t even your fault!” Another whined.

“Too bad Romanoff’s not on the Slytherin team, it would be easier to explain why she was hit by a bludger,” another threatened.

Carol snorted at the image. “She wouldn’t want to mess up her hair.” Carol shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Avery. I can handle revenge on Romanoff myself.” They looked as her doubtfully, but no one wanted to question their team captain aloud.

Carol took solace in her friends, trying not to let it get to her that she was scolded in front of the whole class again. She really shouldn’t care. She was doing great on Defense Against the Dark Arts. And she was killing it on the quidditch pitch. All things were going her way, really. She just needed to get back at Natasha.

She knew it was a cycle. That Romanoff was just getting her back for the incident last week. The incident that involved “accidentally” dropping a levitating toad into Natasha’s hood and her not noticing until it started croaking. Carol would never forget the way she had completely lost her normally cool composure, flailing around so much that the toad was somehow dislodged into her hair, which had her shrieking even more. Finally it had hopped from her hair, completely unaware of the panic it had caused. Natasha had immediately knew who to blame, but other than snickering Gryffindors, no one had witnessed Carol’s guilt.

She could also be getting Carol back for the incident two weeks ago at Hogsmead. Where Carol may have slipped Whizzing Worms into Natasha’s Butterbeer. There was no being coy about that one. Carol had just had to not-so-casually dash by and drop them into her cup, and then boom! Romanoff suddenly had an overflowing mug of worms instead of Butterbeer. Those things were well worth the galleons she had spent. Carol hadn’t stuck around to hear anything more than Natasha shout, “You’re dead, Danvers!” before she was out in the streets of Hogsmead, cracking up with her friends.

So did she deserve this? Maybe. But damned if she was going to put up with it. She had a plan.

—-

As soon as class ended, Carol left, winding her way through the halls back to her room. She was so engrossed in planning her scheme to get Natasha back, that she didn’t see the hand that snaked out of the alcove in the hallway. She yelped as she was tugged into the alcove, half hidden by curtains.

“Shush, Danvers, unless you want to get caught,” Natasha was smirking at her, still holding Carol by the lapels of her robe.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Carol glared, fists clenching.

Nat’s smirk bloomed into a full grin. “Save it, little lion.” Natasha’s lips were on Carol’s before she could respond.

Carol tried not to melt at the pet name. She tried not to let Nat distract her with her demanding lips. But the moan that escaped her mouth gave her away. She could feel Natasha smirk again as she deepened the kiss. Carol switched tactics. Instead of trying to resist her lover’s kiss, she pushed into her. She let the rage inside her burn into passion. She had a good few centimeters on Natasha, and she used them to her advantage, pushing the shorter girl back against the other wall. Carol’s lips took control, her hands came up to cup Natasha’s cheeks and tilt her head at the right angle, so Carol could sneak her tongue in. She pushed her body against Natasha, knowing that the other girl didn’t like to be pinned. Nat’s responding growl confirmed that. It was Carol’s turn to grin into the kiss.

When she pulled away, they were born gasping for air. “You ruined my potion.” Carol narrowed her eyes at Nat.

Natasha shrugged, unperturbed. “Wasn’t my intention. But it was adorable. Didn’t realize I had such an effect on you.” She teased. It wasn’t entirely true. They had been sneaking off for some time now, getting to know each other much better in the shadows of Hogwarts.

“You just surprised me,” Carol grumbled. Not willing to admit that it was more the sound of Natasha’s voice that had affected her.

“You keep telling yourself that, Danvers.” Natasha pulled Carol down for another kiss, retaking control. She snuck a hand up into Carol’s hair, tugging the other girl by it as she fit her lips to hers.

Carol moaned, letting Natasha push her back against the wall. Nat used the hand in Carol’s hair to hold her head to the side as she lowered her lips to her lover’s neck, nipping and teasing her way down the column.

Carol moaned again, arching into Natasha. “I have to go. I’m going to be late for practice.” Carol gasped reluctantly.

“Hmm,” Natasha hummed into Carol’s collarbone, not letting up as she worked her mouth along the skin there. She latched on particularly hard near Carol’s shoulder, where she knew she could leave a mark no one else would see. Carol wriggled under her.

“Is that your plan then?” Carol let out a breathless laugh. “Sabotage my team by keeping me away from practice?”

Natasha chuckled. “Wasn’t my original plan. But I like how your mind works, Captain Danvers.” She brought her forehead to her lover’s in time to see the flash of lust in her eyes at the title. “Isn’t this more fun anyway?” She teased.

Carol realized she was panting. These make out sessions with Nat were intense. But she thrived on intense. Passionate. Wild.

She pressed her lips to Natasha’s again, swallowing a moan from the other girl. She let herself sink into the kiss for a few more moments, allowing the world to slip away. It was just Natasha’s lips on hers, the fire she ignited as her hands slid down Carol’s curves, and the heat where their bodies were pressed together. But they both knew that this couldn’t go much further, tucked away in the middle of a hallway. Not to mention, Carol really had to get to practice.

Carol pulled away. “Another time, love?” It wasn’t really a question. Neither of them could keep away from each other. Not with this burning inside of them. They had tried. And it had only led them to this. Tangled up in alcoves, violently kissing until both of them gasped for breath.

Natasha grabbed Carol’s sleeve, not ready yet to lose the moment. “You’re getting clingy, Romanoff,” Carol challenged with a smirk.

It was Natasha’s turn to narrow her eyes at her lover. “I’ll make you pay for that comment, next time we’re in bed.” She threatened.

Carol gave her a lopsided grin. “I count on it.”

—–

Carol burst into her room, in a much better mood than how she had left class. But much more chaotic. She tossed her robes aside, throwing on her quidditch uniform. She hastily stuffed the notes she scribbled for practice into her bag, gathering her extra equipment in a heap as she shoveled it inside too.

A indignant squak halted her haphazard progress. A tiny, fuzzy owl stared at her with big eyes, holding a parchment that was taller than itself. It was comically adorable. “Well hello there, handsome.” She praised the owl, carefully taking its burden. It blinked at her, which she took at permission to pet its tiny head. Its eyes closed instantly, swaying contently under her fingers. Carol wanted to dote on the thing all day. But she really didn’t have time.

She did keep petting the tiny owl while she peaked at the contents the scroll with the other hand. A smaller, hastily scribbled note fell out on the bed. But Carol could see that the scroll held a list of potions. And on closer inspection, she saw that they all had powered rue in them. She dropped the parchment on her bed and reached for the smaller note. It said:

_Dear Danvers,_  
_We haven’t met. But I saw what happened today. Thought you could use a hand, since it wasn’t your fault. Do me a favor and copy the list please? Professor Snape knows my handwriting. I really don’t want to get in trouble._  
_Cheers,_  
_Your Ravenclaw Friend_  
_P.S. Tip for potions class: don’t measure your ingredients over the cauldron_  


Carol glanced at the owl curiously. “You’ve got a wonderful master there, you know that mate? Sit tight a sec?” She found a scrap of parchment to write back. She kept it short and sweet. 

_Dear Sassy Raven friend,_  
_You’re a life saver! Come say hi sometime in person?_  
_Cheers,_  
_Your Gryffindor Friend_  


Carol smiled to herself. Then decided to add one more thing.  


_P.S. Your owl is bloody adorable  
_

Perfect. She got the tiny owl situated with the note back, and it took off immediately. 

Carol had a goofy grin still plastered on her face as she raced down to the quidditch pitch. She didn’t even care that she was late. Her day had just improved immensely. 

__


	2. I never said that I would take no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol goes on a quest to figure out who her Ravenclaw friend is and gets into trouble in the library. And by trouble I mean Natasha Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address the panicked comments: Carolnat is still and always will be a thing in this fic. As it says in this chapter, they're not necessarily an exclusive couple so other relationships are on the table without negating carolnat. Not sure whether that fact will be taken advantage of, but it's there.
> 
> Note 2 - Since I wrote this on request, I've been trying to work in all the aspects that people threw in there. Hence the original Ravenclaw character. The request asked for it to be the reader, but since I started from 3rd person it seemed weird to change.
> 
> Note 3 - I feel like I should rename the story "The Quidditch Goddess: Carol Captain Danvers"

Mazie Stanton sat in the Ravenclaw common room, nestled up in a big leather chair with a book. The cover looked like some magical text, so she blended in with her studious peers. She had charmed it to look that way. She was actually reading a sci-fi novel. Totally engrossed in the wacky plot, she didn't even notice Pebbles until he screeched indignantly.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw he was carrying a reply. She snatched it from him, muttering praises to her owl as she jumped up from the chair. She couldn't handle reading the note in a room full of people. She knew she was horrible at hiding her emotions, everyone could read her like an open book. And while she had no idea what the letter contained, she didn't want her classmates having any inkling of it. Not that any of them were paying attention to her anyway. She knew she was just being paranoid.

Mazie raced up to her bed, flopping down and yanking the curtain around it to give herself some semblance of privacy. She opened the letter with shaking fingers. Her breath hitched at the first line. Danvers had called her sassy! Was that a good thing? Had she annoyed her? Or was she just teasing? She kept reading. By the last word, Mazie felt like her whole body was on fire. She squealed into her pillow. Danvers had liked her 'gift.' And she thought her owl was cute. 

_Come say hi sometime in person?_ Mazie scoffed. Yeah right. Like she'd ever actually approach the mighty Captain Danvers in public. It had taken all of her courage to send Pebbles to her. An actual face-to-face? Not happening.

Mazie scolded herself for acting like a lovesick first year. She was about to graduate from Hogwarts in a few months. Set up with a job, assumedly, after taking her N.E.W.T.s. She was caught somewhere between wanting to "seize the moment" and from logicing her way out by saying that starting a relationship now was pointless when everyone was about to leave for the real world. Who was she kidding? Danvers didn't want a relationship with her. She was probably just being polite. Wanted to shake her hand. Completely professional. She fell into a fit of giggles at the idea of Danvers ever acting professional.

Mazie was still undecided if she'd actually reveal herself when she saw Danvers next. All she knew was that she was going to hold onto that letter forever.

\---

Carol expected to meet her Snape-Savior the next day. But no one ever came up to her. She didn't tell any of her friends--it wasn't like one should really spread the fact that they cheated. But beyond that, she felt like she wanted to keep this for herself. Outside of the jostling, bubbling mayhem that was her quidditch team. She loved them like family, but sometimes they could be obnoxious about certain people.

Like Romanoff, for example. They always made these weird faces any time Carol mentioned that she was going to prank Romanoff again. Or get revenge on Romanoff's latest attack. None of them knew about Carol's interactions with Natasha behind closed doors...and Carol wanted to keep it that way.

She was starting to feel the same about her Snape-Savior. Even if it annoyed her that they never showed themselves. Were they too shy? Did they just not care? After three days of nothing, Carol decided that she was tired sitting around, waiting for it to happen. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

\---

The stench from the owlery was awful. Which was why Carol usually made a point of avoiding it. But that bloody owl was her only lead. So she put a hand over her nose, in a vain attempt to mask the odor, and went to work searching the scores of owls for the right one.

It took a surprising amount of time to locate the fluffy, round owl asleep on his perch. "Hey handsome." Carol greeted him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at her. "I've got something for your master." Carol continued to speak to the puff ball like he could understand her. He yawned in response, but kept didn't go right back to sleep, little eyes still peering up at her. She took that as a good sign. Carol brandished the envelope, and the owl seemed to understand that better than her words. He grabbed it from her, taking off immediately.

Carol wished she could just follow it directly, but she knew that it would take the easier route out the castle windows. Carol, on the other hand, had to find her way back down the shifting staircases, taking the steps two at a time in her excitement. She had no idea if her sassy Ravenclaw would be in the library, but that seemed like the most likely place that Carol also had access to. So, without a better option, she found herself lurking in the stacks of the library, trying to strain to hear the flap of tiny wings.

She never did hear the owl, so she had to assume he had made it there before her. But that wasn't her plan anyway. Carol peaked through the shelves, subtly trying to glimpse the hands of all the students working away at the various tables scattered throughout the stacks. 

“Hey Danvers, you lost?” That voice. Carol was glad the fabric of her robe hid the instant shiver that ran across her skin.

She turned to face Natasha, controlling her expression as she saw the Slytherin smirking up at her. “No,” Carol muttered indignantly, her eyes narrowing. She wasn’t sure what kind of mood Nat was in. Or how dangerous she wanted to play this, in a only-semi secluded area. “I’m not lost.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows at her. “You came to library willingly then? Surely not to study.” There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that Carol was ready to face, to face with fire.

“Nope. No need to study. I’m not a suck up.” Carol smirked down at Natasha.

Nat’s grin widened. “Hmm, not sure I agree with that last part.” She said softly. 

Carol glared at her lover. “Bugger off, Romanoff.” 

Natasha raised her eyebrows again in challenge, taking another step forward into Carol’s personal space. “That the best you got, Captain?”

Carol was still glaring at her. “Why don’t we take this to the Prefects’ bathroom and I can show you exactly what I've got,” Carol promised softly. Their lips were centimeters apart. Natasha was so close that every fiber of Carol’s being wanted to reach out and touch her, to grab her, to yank her against herself.

“You coming, Romanoff? This essay isn’t going to write itself. Well...it will because I charmed the quill, but that’s besides the point. We have a date with firewhiskey and the Shrieking Shack.” Tony Stark’s voice burst through the silence of the library, obscenely loud, completely ambivalent to the fact that he just announced to the entire library that the Slytherin Prefects were cheating on their homework.

Natasha took a step back from Carol just as Tony rounded the corner. "Ah, Danvers." He said by way of greeting. "No wonder you were taking so long, Romanoff. Did you want to invite your girlfriend?"

Carol blanched, heart racing. Did Natasha tell him? Nat just rolled her eyes at him and gave him an exasperated look. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm not blaming you. I've seen her play quidditch. I'm sure she's got some moves--"

"Stark--" Natasha tried to cut him off.

"--I mean, maybe it would be good for you two to hang out without trying to claw each other's eyes out--"

"Stark--" Natasha tried again.

"--But if you wanted to, that'd be cool too. I'll just enjoy the show." He finished. Mainly because Natasha had stopped trying cutting him off.

"I bet you would enjoy the show," Carol smirked back at Stark, realizing now that he was like her friend Valkyrie, teasing them but not actually knowing anything. "But Romanoff doesn't like getting her robes dirty, so you're out of luck. No fights today." 

"I bet you could convince her to…" Stark hedged.

His words suddenly gave Carol an idea. An awful, amazing idea. She knew what her next prank on Nat was going to be. Let's see how calm Natasha was after Carol got her with this. That'll show her for distracting her during Potions, again.

"Come on, Tony," Natasha was literally trying to drag Tony away by the arm.

Carol found herself stabbed with a pang of jealousy, seeing Natasha touch someone else and call him by his first name. It wasn't like she and Nat were exclusive. But it didn't help that the past few times their secret rendezvous, however unplanned they were, had been interrupted. Carol was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to throw her lover against the nearest bookshelf and show Natasha just what she did to her. There was a fire ignited in her core every time the girl walked by. And Carol wanted to show Nat just how hot that fire could burn, to scorch her skin with kisses until she was begging for mercy. She bet it was much more pleasurable than firewhiskey with Stark would be.

Nat saw the look in Carol's eyes, and she shook her head slightly at her lover. Asking her to exercise caution. Stark may have a decent heart, but he had a loud mouth. They couldn't give him any actual evidence of their relationship.

"Got something to say, Danvers?" Tony pressed seeing the shift in Carol's eyes too, as he fought Natasha's grip.

Carol glared at him. "Watch your back, Stark." 

"From what?" He laughed. "From you? I'm not worried. Besides, I have Natasha to watch it for me." He winked at Carol. 

That was all it took. Carol found her wand in her hand before she even realized she was reaching for it. She wasn't sure what hex she was going to use, but whatever it was, it was going to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. That was how Carol dueled--by instinct. She never had a plan.

She opened her mouth, ready to cast the first spell that came out, when a flash of red and black rushed in front of her. "Merlin's Beard, Danvers. What did I do to piss you off?" Carol was caught completely off guard. She had never seen the girl in front of her before. Well, she had, in her classes, but she'd never really talked to her. Or noticed her. But now she was beyond noticeable.

Her Ravenclaw robes were more red now than blue, tarnished everywhere so that the red stood out in random patches on her black uniform. Her hair was streaked with splotches of red. The chalky substance covered half her face too. Her hands were completely covered, as we're the sleeves of her robe. It was like a bomb of red chalk had gone off in her hands. Which it had, Carol realized. Her sassy Ravenclaw friend had gotten her present. Carol just hadn't expected to have the girl confront her. She had expected to find her herself, which was why she had planned such a clear indicator of who she was looking for. Well, the girl was definitely impossible to miss now.

"Bloody hell, Danvers, did you really do this?" Stark was laughing. "It's a masterpiece."

The red-streaked Ravenclaw turned around to glare at Tony. "Bugger off, Stark." The girl said with surprising confidence to the Slytherin Prefect.

Natasha just stood there in shock for a moment, before tugging on Tony's arm again. "Come on, Tony. We have better things to do."

Carol tried not to let the comment hurt her. With how she had almost completely lost her temper with Tony, it probably was for the best. Not to mention that she had another situation on her hands. One that she had nearly forgotten about as soon as she had seen Natasha. And was actually her doing.

"I thought she only pranked you," Tony mumbled as he gave into Natasha's insistence. "I guess she's just an ass to everyone."

Carol didn't realize her wand was raised until it was flying out of her hand. 

"Expelliarmus," the Ravenclaw in front of her said the spell softly enough that Tony and Natasha didn't hear. Carol's wand only crossed the short distance to the girl's hand. She offered it back to Carol almost immediately, as soon as Tony Stark was out of view. Carol took it back without a word, knowing that this girl just stopped her from getting in a fight but too pissed at Stark still to actually be thankful to her.

"So I guess you're not shy," Carol grumbled, attention fully on the girl in front of her now, still a bit in shock at the change in direction of her evening.

The Ravenclaw laughed. "Oh, I am. I just hate confrontation more." She stuck out her red-caked hand. "Mackenzie Stanton. My friends call me Mazie." 

Carol felt herself smiling despite herself at the odd girl before her. She raised her eyebrows at Mazie's hand. "I'm not touching you. That stuff gets everywhere."

"And how would you know that?" Mazie joked accusingly.

Carol raised her hands in surrender. "It was just supposed to get on your hands, I swear." She looked Mazie up and down, seeing the red powder staining patches of her uniform. "It comes out of clothes...I think." Actually, Carol was pretty sure it didn't. "How'd you know it was me, anyway?"

"Literally no one else would do this to me." Mazie laughed. "I mean, I'm a bit surprised you did. I didn't think you'd even remember me. But once I heard your voice in the library...I mean why else would you be here?" 

"There's that sass," Carol commented, noticing Mazie's cheeks flush at her words.

"I think I deserve to be sassy, given the situation," Mazie raised her hands up slightly, in case it wasn't clear to Carol what situation she was referring to.

"I didn't say you couldn't be. I like it when you are." Mazie blinked at Carol's praise, forgetting how to speak momentarily. She wasn't sure if Carol noticed though, as the other girl continued, "So the girl who doesn't like confrontation decides to confront me?"

"I came here to distract you. From doing something reckless. Even if Stark deserves it." Mazie explained.

"But why?" Mazie didn't seem to understand Carol's question at first, so she clarified, "Why do you care if I fight Stark?" 

Mazie shrugged. "Why do I care if Snape assigned you extra homework?" She countered. "Like I said, I don't like confrontation."

"And I create confrontation," Carol said, unabashed.

"Not always intentionally." Mazie shrugged, but didn't contradict her. "Besides, I'd hate for Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain to be suspended before the match next week. I have a wager that you'll beat Slytherin 2 to 1."

Carol raised her eyebrows, "That's a lot of confidence in my team."

Mazie shrugged. "Wishful thinking maybe. But I'm going to stand by it. So try not to get expelled before then, okay Danvers? I hear you're the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in years."

Carol grinned, "I think they say I'm the best Chaser that Hogwarts has ever seen. But that's okay, I'll let that slide this time."

Mazie smiled back shyly, starting to understand why Carol resorted to confrontation. It was much easier to make conversation that way. "I'll remember that for next time." Mazie muttered.

"So, there will be a next time? You won't keep hiding from me?" Carol pressed.

Mazie's smile turned wry. "I wasn't hiding! I just didn't see a good opportunity to come up to you and randomly introduce myself." Carol looked like she was about to call Mazie on her bullshit, considering there had been plenty of opportunities the past three days, but Mazie rushed on. "Anyway, I can't really hide now, can I?" She waved red covered hands at her red-speckled self.

Carol laughed. "I may have gone a little overboard with the Combusting Chalk." 

Mazie shrugged, "At least I'm the right color for the game next week." 

Carol snorted. "True. I should send this to the whole school!"

"Bloody hell, don't you dare!" Mazie's face turned pale and Carol fell into a fit of laughter, both at the thought of the havok it would wreak on the school and at Mazie’s terrified expression.

"Yea, but can you imagine Snape opening it?" Carol wheezed.

Mazie's eyes were still wide, but she couldn't hide a chuckle at the thought. "He'd be livid!" 

"Positively murderous," Carol agreed with a glint in her eyes.

"Do not," the words were a command, but Mazie's tone was closer to begging.

Carol shook her head. "I won't, I won't. That stuff's too expensive anyway. Especially the 'Radiant Red' one. The pun was just too good to pass up."

"What pun?" Mazie looked less terrified now that Carol was no longer talking about pranking the entire school.

"I wanted to catch you red-handed," Carol said proudly.

Mazie shook her head. "You're a dork, Danvers. But I love it." Mazie froze as she just realized what she said. Carol didn't seem to notice, her crooked smile never faltering.

"Hey, want me to let you into the Prefects' bathroom to clean up? It's the least I could do, after…" Carol just waved a hand at Mazie's whole red-splotched form. There wasn't any apology in her eyes though.

Mazie almost didn't accept. She wasn't sure she could handle any more exposure to Carol Danvers. Honestly, her stomach had already did backflips at the notion that _the Quidditch Goddess, Carol Captain Danvers,_ had pranked _her_. But she'd always wanted to check out the Prefect bathrooms. And all the other Prefects were too rule abiding, or maybe it was too selfish, to let anyone else in there. Leave it to Captain Reckless Danvers to offer her the invite. "Uh, yea, sure. That would be great."

They walked down the halls in companionable silence. Mazie's thoughts were going wild, scolding herself for all the embarrassing things she had said to Carol during their conversation. But also freaking out at managing to talk to her, for like a whole conversation. And for making her smile. And making her laugh…

Once they got to the Prefects' Bathroom, Carol admitted that she had to run to Quidditch practice, to Mazie's relief and disappointment. But she didn't let Mazie off the hook that easy. As she held open the door for Mazie, Carol smirked, "Hey, who knows, maybe if you're still in there after two hours, I'll see you after practice?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively at Mazie, who just looked up at Carol completely stunned as the smug witch turned around and trotted off.

There was no way in hell that Mazie would still be in that bathroom after two hours. Not because she wasn't completely turned on by the thought, by the way Danvers' voice had gotten all low and husky when she had suggested that, or by the mischievous glint in her eyes. But because she was way too shy to think that Danvers actually meant it. And she was too chicken to stick around to actually find out. Mazie went to work frantically trying to scrub the Combusting Chalk off of her skin.


	3. You are insane, my desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of Carol and Natasha getting to be with each other. More plot to come later. Apparently I needed to write a pure CarolNat chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post faster, which means I spent less time editing. And I think I am losing the Harry Potter tone a bit (I don't know how to write British)...so sorry about that. Hope you still enjoy

Carol had been stalking her prey for the last five minutes. It was too perfect. Saturday morning meant the classrooms were empty. And Natasha's path had brought her past a hallway full of them.

Carol crept up behind her, waiting until they were outside a door. She used one arm to loop around the petit girl's waist, and used her free hand to grasp her wand, quickly casting the unlocking and opening spells, before she spun them both inside the room. As she pulled Natasha's back closer to her chest, she closed and locked the door again, leaving them alone in the dimly lit room.

"Carol!" Natasha's soft, breathy voice didn't have any edge on it. Carol knew she had caught her lover by surprise. She clenched her arms around Natasha from behind.

"What's up, baby?" Carol chuckled in Natasha's ear. "You miss me?" Natasha leaned into Carol's embrace, coming down from her shock and sighing contentedly.

"I saw you yesterday," she laughed, feigning indifference even though her body was indicating something different altogether.

Carol slipped one hand under Natasha's robes, finding the waistband of her skirt and sliding her hand under that to massage the bare skin at her hip. Natasha groaned, leaning back into her more, much to Carol's satisfaction. "Hmm, I guess you did. But we didn't even get to touch." Carol placed a few soft kisses on the side of Nat's neck.

"Is this an apology, Danvers? For almost dueling Stark?" Natasha's voice was fully under control now, less breathy and more teasing.

Carol chuckled against Nat's neck, scraping her teeth lightly down the side until she felt her squirm under her. "Nope. Stark deserves what I would've done to him if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Oh? My fierce little lion." Natasha grabbed Carol's wrist, using it as leverage to turn herself around in Carol's arms to face her. Their lips were hovering over each other, hazel with gold speckles staring into deep green. "Do you want to tell me why Mazie Stanton showed up with Combusting Chalk all over her?" Natasha raised her eyebrow in question.

"You know her?" Carol decided she was done waiting for the conversation to finish. She captured Natasha's lips, hungrily crushing them against hers. Natasha moaned, responding just as aggressively, her tongue slipping into Carol's mouth and fighting for dominance. Carol moved her hand around to Natasha's lower back, teasing the skin there under her fingertips. Natasha countered by pressing her hips into Carol's.

When they pulled back for breath, Natasha continued the conversation as if nothing had interrupted them. This wasn't the first time this had happened. "I know her. She's helped me out on occasion. Sweet girl." 

"She's got a sassy streak too." Carol added.

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Not that I've ever heard. But you have a way of bringing out the best in people, Captain Danvers." Carol was about to protest but Nat was pulling her down for another kiss, and she wasn't about to stop that.

Nat pulled back suddenly, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you trying to make me jealous, Danvers?"

"You're the one who brought her up!" Carol reminded her. "Though I do like making good girls do bad things..." She gave Nat a challenging smirk.

"Hmm, aren't I the bad one? That's what your Gryffindor friends say anyway." Nat nipped at Carol's lip, tugging on it gently before running her tongue over the sting.

"Right, right. I'm the model student.” Natasha almost snorted at Carol’s words. “You're just the Slytherin Prefect." Carol slipped her hand under Natasha's shirt, grazing the swell of her breasts with her fingertips. Nat shivered under her touch.

"Huh. Maybe we're both the bad girls then." Natasha smirked. Her hand came up around Carol's throat, applying light pressure as she brought their lips together.

"Fine by me," Carol murmured when she finally had a moment to breathe. Natasha brought her lips back down to hers.

Carol was lost in the heat of Natasha's lips, the feel of her fingertips sliding under her robes, alternating between featherlight touches and harsh raking marks. Carol moaned squirming under the surely bruising onslaught, but only feeling the rush of adrenaline released by her body. She felt hot all over, and she pulled Nat even tighter against her to share that fire. Natasha's responding groan told her that she was succeeding. 

Carol pressed forward until Natasha was forced to slide onto a desk. The other girl was already shorter than Carol, but now that she was sitting, it gave Carol even more of an advantage. One that she took advantage of, cupping Nat's face in her hands.

Natasha had other ideas. She leaned back until Carol was off balance. Once she was leaning precariously over her, Natasha made her move, pulling the other girl down and over so that Carol fell into the desk next to them. Natasha then hopped off her desk, straddling her lover, who was uncomfortably draped on her back across the desk. 

She smirked, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Some predicament you got yourself in, Danvers." Carol was breathless staring up into those mischievous, green eyes. Natasha was looking down at her hungrily. Natasha continued to tease her tongue-tied lover, “Too bad you caught me by surprise. I don’t have my strap.” 

Carol’s core clenched at the words, a wicked idea popping into her mind. “Not like we’re witches or anything.” She smirked sarcastically, looking up at Natasha with a suspiciously innocent gaze. “I could just use a spell and have it here in a moment...”

Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to think how Carol would do that. Objects couldn’t apparate. Carol, on the other hand, was thrilled by her lover’s confusion. She managed to get her wand free of her robe, holding it aloft she said, “Accio stra--” the rest was muffled by Natasha’s hand.

“Bloody hell, you’re insane!” Natasha’s eyes were wide as she wrestled Carol’s wand away from her, for good measure, still keeping her other hand on Carol’s mouth.

Carol had descended into a fit of laughter, imagining Natasha’s dark green strapon flying through the halls of Hogwarts, past traumatized students, professors, and ghosts until it banged up against the door they were behind. “If that spell actually worked, I’m going to fucking kill you, Danvers.” Carol’s laughter was renewed, watching Nat continue to glance at the door, dreading a THUMP that would indicate that Carol had indeed summoned her strap through the entire school.

It took a number of long minutes before Natasha sighed, the tension in her shoulders visibly relaxing. She pocketed Carol’s wand, not trusting her anymore to keep it. But she let up on the pressure of her hand on Carol’s lips. To which Carol immediately responded by taking Natasha’s fingers into her mouth, and sucking hard. Natasha moaned, caught off guard again, grinding her hips into Carol’s. Carol sucked hard, using her tongue to trace each digit in her mouth, before finally releasing them with a pop. “You don’t need your strap to fuck me.” Carol challenged Natasha with a smirk.  
Natasha pressed Carol down against the desk and descended on her with a harsh kiss. She took her revenge with passion, pinning Carol with both her mouth and body, and exacting her toll. Her tongue thrust into Carol’s mouth, making her moan. Her hands slid under Carol’s robe, alternating between scraping her nails across her skin and pressing her fingers harshly into her. Natasha swallowed each of Carol’s whimpers, revealing as her lover arched into her. She wanted to take control, to stay in control. To bend Carol to her will until she was nothing but a writhing mess beneath her, begging for release.

Carol looked up at Natasha, seeing the lust and dominance burning in her eyes. She had pressed and pressed until that switch finally flipped in her lover. And now all she could do was ride out the consequences. All the fire and confrontation that Carol usually craved just melted away when Nat looked at her like that. She didn't even try to resist, letting Nat take what she needed.

And Natasha demanded everything of her, wrapping one hand through Carol's blonde hair and the other pressed into her bare skin at her thigh, bringing her leg up to wrap around Natasha’s hip. Carol's moan opened her mouth to Natasha's invading tongue, sweeping in and across until Carol was arching into her, begging for more contact, more pleasure. It was absolute heaven.

They spent a few hours in the empty classroom, finally getting out the pent up sexual frustration that they both had accumulated over the last few days of public confrontations. Natasha was mostly in control, but Carol wrestled it away a few times when she wanted to see her squirm. Otherwise Natasha would neglect her own pleasure, so preoccupied with Carol's. And while Carol liked being on top, she also loved the spark in Natasha's eyes when she did what Nat wanted, that darkened lust filling those sharp green eyes…

Natasha’s parting words to Carol were ones that she would take to heart. "We should do this more often."

"Mmh," was all Carol got out before Natasha kissed her chastely on the lips, opening the door to slip out into the deserted hallway.

Carol made a mental note to surprise Nat more often in the future. There was no where else she would rather be...until Quidditch practice. Which she was late for, again. Showing up with tousled hair, scratch marks, and smelling oddly like a certain Slytherin Prefect’s perfume. No one said a word to her about it. But one of her Beaters, Valkyrie, kept making comments all practice how they were going to “completely fuck” Slytherin next week. And Carol had to wonder if they knew...but she was so high on the endorphins from that morning that she just didn’t care if they did.


	4. I knew the moment I looked into your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol struggles with Quidditch practice, where we get to see some familiar faces. Mazie's feelings for Carol start to pay off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have a plot plan for this thing. But the last two chapters have been hijacked by my characters doing their own thing. Not that I'm complaining. Just not sure how long this is going to be now. But I have a plan! I think...

Mazie walked through the corridors with her best friend, Wanda Maximoff. They had finished their homework yesterday, which meant they had Sunday to themselves. Mazie had suggested they go for a walk outside. Her hope was to innocently wander the grounds of Hogwarts and maybe accidentally pass by the Quidditch pitch a couple times, in case Gryffindor was practicing.

"She's actually really nice, you know." Mazie told Wanda, out of nowhere, who sighed in response.

"You've already said that, like at least five times." She told her. Wanda knew exactly who her lovestruck friend was talking about. The only person she had been talking about for the last few days.

"Well it's true." Mazie mumbled, embarrassed that she was to the point of annoying her own friend. But still unable to contain the bursting excitement inside her from actually meeting Danvers two days ago.

"Tell that to the uniform she ruined." Wanda smirked at her. The Combusting Chalk never did come out. In fact, Mazie still had some red streaks left in her hair. It was fine though. She kind of liked the flash of color in her otherwise monotone mane. Not to mention it reminded her of Carol every time she saw it.

"She didn't mean for that to happen! She's not mean. Just...reckless," Wanda was already snorting at the dreamy tone Mazie's voice had taken on.

"Right. I still think Romanoff is better for you." She told her friend, honestly. 

"That's not how you felt when I first met her!" Mazie accused. "You'll warm up to Danvers, too. You'll see"

Wanda raised her eyebrows at Mazie, "I didn't like Romanoff because she’s a Slytherin. And she acts like a stone cold bitch."

Mazie giggled at Wanda's blunt words, only partially horrified. They had talked about this before. Before Mazie had met Natasha in person. The first time had been at Hogsmeade, when Carol had put Whizzing Worms in Natasha's Butterbeer. Mazie hadn't even thought about what she was doing before she cast the counter spell that contained the exploding liquid. She had learned that one a long time ago, as soon as her little brothers first got their hands on those bloody worms.

"But she's much nicer in person! She just acts cold so no one messes with her." Mazie insisted. After saving her from the Whizzing Worms, Natasha had bought Mazie a drink. She had been intimidated by the Slytherin Prefect at first, but once they got to talking, she realized that Natasha really did just put up a front. She was kind and caring, and very clever. Mazie couldn't remember the last time she had such an engaging conversation about transfiguration, especially with anyone who wasn't a Ravenclaw.

"It doesn't seem to stop Danvers from messing with her…" Wanda noted, with small smile. She knew that reminding Mazie of Carol again would only set her off more.

"Yea, but that's because Danvers is a reckless badass! She's not afraid of anything. Or anyone." Mazie's dreamy grin was back.

"You're so far gone, Stanton. It's useless for me to try to convince you otherwise." Wanda looked at her friend fondly. "So, are we circling the Quidditch pitch a few hundred times?"

Mazie wanted to deny it, to feign outrage that her friend thought her so fickle...but she was that transparent. Not to mention, she loved Wanda like a sister. And they knew each other almost as well, after 7 years of sharing a room in the Ravenclaw dorms. "Yea...but let's at least try to look subtle about it, okay?"

\-------

Carol was frustrated by her team's slow progress. They only had six more days before the big match. And they still weren't ready.

"Barton, the snitch has been out for 20 bloody minutes. Some hawkeye you have." She scoffed, then rounded on her beaters. "And you two. Avery--Moaning Myrtle could swing harder than you. Valkyrie--you have the accuracy of a blast ended skrewt." Valkyrie tilted her head at her friend, looking like she was ready to make Carol eat those words, literally, but luckily there was no bludger in reach.

“Hill, you’re flying like you drank a barrel of firewhiskey. You need to stay in bloody formation.” Maria stared Carol down with raised eyebrows, not saying a word in response. Carol wasn’t phased by the glares she was getting from her team. She was just being honest.

She left Steve out--he was trying at least. Compared to the rest. She turned his friend though, who was hovering by the goal posts. "And for Merlin's sake, Bucky. Stop watching Steve's ass and start watching the quaffle. A gnome could’ve blocked more of our shots." 

"As far as I'm concerned, that's Gryffindor's ass." Bucky muttered quietly, expression neutral. He seemed like the only one who wasn’t angry at her rant.

"Fine. We can make it the bloody Gryffindor mascot if you want." Bucky was surprised she heard him but completely unabashed all the same. "Just stare at it another time. _As far as I'm concerned_ , I own all your asses when we're on this field. And at the moment I'm not impressed with any of them."

Valkyrie snorted to Avery, "That's because none of them are Romanoff's."

"What did you say?" Carol pulled her broom in a 180, facing her beaters again. Both had the forethought to look contrite, though Valkyrie still had the hint of a smirk. They held up their hands in surrender.

"Nothing, Captain." Avery responded for them.

Carol rolled her eyes, letting it go for the moment. She had bigger worries than dumb rumors. She sighed, "Everyone take five. Then I want you back on the pitch with your heads screwed on properly. Or else."

She landed first, needing the break more than them, if she was honest with herself. Her head felt like it was going to split in two. She knew her team had the potential to beat Slytherin, the potential to be better. But it seemed like every day they were on the pitch her team was getting worse.

"Danvers," Steve's voice was calm, like she hadn't just exploded at them up there. "I had some ideas for maneuvers we could do--"

"Not now, Rogers." She cut him off. What part of ‘take a break’ didn't he understand? When she glanced at him, she saw him blinking, unsure what to do now that he was turned away. Her pity won out. "We can talk about it when we regroup, okay?" She said, a little less sharply.

He nodded, relief spreading across his features. "All right." Carol didn't watch to see him walk over to Bucky. She just knew he would.

She turned away from the whole team and started to make her way to the edge of the pitch. A breath of fresh air, that's what she needed. That was when she spotted the red-speckled hair. Bobbing along next to another girl. Carol momentarily thought Natasha was walking with Mazie, only to let out a relieved breath to see it was a much taller girl. With brunette hair and blue trimmed robes. 

So Mazie had friends, Carol mused. Or at least, a friend. That's good. Carol decided that maybe this was the break she needed. She headed off down the path so she would collide with their route. 

"Stanton," she called out when she was close enough to be heard. 

Mazie's head whipped around to stare at Carol, wide-eyed. "Oh. Hey Danvers. What's up?"

“Oh, you know how it is. My team is sucking and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Carol shrugged, brushing off her dismal words. “Who’s your friend?” She nodded to the tall brunette.

“This is Wanda Maximoff.” Mazie had a grin on her face, but she couldn’t hold eye contact with Carol for long. She looked back at Wanda. “This is, uh, Carol Danvers.” Mazie was surprised her voice didn’t flutter on Carol’s name. Her heart was, that’s for sure.

Carol reached out to shake Wanda’s long-fingered hand. “Nice to meet you.” Carol remembered her manners for once.

“You too,” Wanda smirked, glancing slyly at her friend before turning her attention back to Carol. “Mazie’s told me a lot about you.”

Mazie’s eyes widened. She was contemplating if hexing Wanda in front of Carol would make it more or less embarrassing. “Oh yea?” Carol’s lips quirked up into an unashamed grin, making Mazie’s core clench, especially because it was directed at her. “All good things, I hope?” She added a wink. The mischievous spark in her eye made it clear to them both that Carol had a feeling none of it would actually be good. Mazie felt like she should say something but her mind was completely blank.

Wanda didn't seem to be suffering from the same muteness, “She thinks your team is going to beat Slytherin 2 to 1. I told her there was no way they would lose that badly.” Mazie clutched Wanda’s arm, not sure what she was trying to communicate to her friend, but sure that her face was turning crimson all the same.

“Yea, she told me that too.” Carol sighed, her eyes locking with Mazie. “At this rate, that’s not going to happen. Sorry, darling.” Mazie was glad her hands were covered by the sleeves of her robes. She felt them twitch at the pet name. Wanda let out a quiet laugh though, feeling it where Mazie held her.

"Itsokay," Mazie rushed out the words so they sounded like one. "As long as you win I'll be happy."

Carol frowned, "Not even sure I can guarantee that…"

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you."

Carol was touched but not sure her confidence was well placed. "Thanks. But you didn't see our practice today." She grimaced.

Mazie shrugged, "You've been doing this for seven years! Most of you have. I'm sure a lot of it is second nature at this point. It's just a question of who can get the edge this year. And that edge may not be through repetitive practice." Mazie shut her mouth, realizing she was rambling.

Carol's eyes widened, the thought finally hitting her. "You're a genius, Mazie!" She jumped forward, catching Mazie off guard and kissing her on the cheek. "I gotta go." She turned on her heel and started to run back to the pitch. After a few steps, she threw back over her shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Maximoff. Take care of my sassy, genius Ravenclaw friend."

Mazie stood there, rooted to the spot, watching Carol disappear in the distance. She wanted to say something, but every fiber of her being was focused on the warm patch on her cheek, where Carol's lips had been moments ago. And every thought in her head echoed the words, "darling", "genius", and " _my_ friend."

Wanda put her arm around her, "Maze, you okay?" Wanda sounded just as caught off-guard as Mazie at the sudden change in Carol's behavior.

Mazie just let out a high-pitched whine, attempting to respond to her friend. Wanda laughed nervously, "Maybe we should go back inside, since we've been spotted."

Mazie could only nod and let Wanda guide her back down the dirt path, back toward the castle. "I can die happy now." Mazie muttered.

Wanda laughed, "If that interaction was any indication, you may just want to wait on dying. I think you might have some good things coming your way, Maze. If you can stay alive long enough…"

Mazie was clutching at her chest with her hand. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Wanda snorted, "Well, deal with it darling. Cause now I kind of want to see where this goes. So you're not allowed to die yet."

"Fine. I'll suffer through this for you. Because I'm that good of a friend." Mazie mumbled.

Wanda laughed again. "Sure you are. You're doing it all for me. Not for that blonde Quidditch Captain that clearly has a thing for you." Wanda smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"She does not," Mazie countered automatically. But she was actually beginning to wonder. Was it not just her imagination?

"You could've just stayed in the Prefect's bathroom to find out. But nooo, you had to run away." Wanda continued to tease.

"She kissed me, Wan. She kissed me." Mazie hadn't really been listening to her friend's words.

"Yes, she did. Let's get you inside before you faint," Wanda still looked at her friend with amusement. But also with worry. Mazie was innocent and sweet, and she was getting caught up with the wildest student at Hogwarts and the most ruthless student at Hogwarts. She just hoped that Mazie would be able to find her way between the two Gryffindor and Slytherin superstars. If not, Wanda was going to put to shame the meaningless pranks they had been playing on each other. She would be out for blood.

\-----

Carol ran back onto the pitch to her dejected team, lazing around on the grass. "Rogers, what were those new maneuvers you came up with? I think it's time we added a little excitement to our lives."

Her team noticeably perked up at her words. This may just work.


	5. Violent daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha remembers the last time her and Carol had some alone time together, right before Carol gets her with her biggest prank yet. Which Mazie has to come to the rescue once again.

Natasha walked down the winding corridors of the fifth floor. Her mind was flipping through all the things she still needed to get done today. There was that History of Magic essay, reading for Care of Magical Creatures, and Deviations homework. The last one was a joke, but it would still take up some of her time.

She sighed, wishing it could be like this past weekend all the time. Carol and her had devoured each other on Saturday, only to cuddle for hours on Sunday. They had met at the Room of Requirement for their usual, unspoken Sunday date. And this time, the room had been filled with pillows. Natasha had been skeptical at first, the whole place seemed too soft and sweet. But once she was laying with Carol nestled against her side, it was perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she and Carol had talked so much. Some of their conversation came back to her.  
_  
"What do you want to do, after graduation?" Carol had asked Nat suddenly._

_Natasha fingers paused their exploration of Carol's hair, "Not sure. I'd like to be part of something bigger." She began playing with Carol's hair again as she thought about it more. "Maybe sign up for the Ministry. I could be an Auror."_

_Carol hummed, "I could see you taking down bad guys."_

_Nat smirked as she pressed a kiss into Carol's hair, "And bad girls." Carol wiggled against Natasha's body suggestively. But Natasha didn't take the bait. "What about you?"_

_"Professional Quidditch player, of course. I'm a fan of the Falmouth Falcons, but the Wimbourne Wasps also have a badass keeper, so I'm partial."_

_Natasha laughed, "Okay. But what about after that?"_

_"What do you mean after?" Carol twisted to look at her._

_"Well, that can't last forever..." Natasha was surprised Carol hadn't considered that. Then again, she probably should've been surprised that Carol had thought even this far ahead._

_Carol shrugged, "I dunno. I'll figure it out when it comes. Maybe I'll be a stay-at-home wife for a beautiful Auror. Clean the house. Tend the garden. Have dinner ready every day."_

_Natasha couldn't hold back her snort of laughter. "You haven't tended a garden in your life, Danvers. Not to mention, I wouldn't trust a bite of anything you cook." Nat ignored the thrill at Carol's casual mention of marrying. Of marrying her._

_Carol acted hurt, "You have no idea if I can cook! Or tend gardens!" Natasha just fixed her with a skeptical stare until Carol's mock hurt crumbled. "Okay, yeah. That's not my thing. I probably wouldn't trust a bite of what I cook either."_

_"Guess we'll have to get a house elf," Natasha muttered._

_"And a dog!" Carol added, enthusiastically._

_Natasha grimaced, "Dogs are messy--"_

_"It's a dog or a dragon, you pick." Carol smirked. She knew she was going to win this fight._

_"Can't you just be satisfied with the garden gnomes?"_

_"Gnomes have no loyalty. I want my pet to be happy to see me when I come home."_

_"I'd be happy to see you," Natasha pressed._

_"Did you just call yourself my pet?" Carol's eyes were merciless with humor._

_"I--no..." Natasha hadn't known how to respond then, falling into her lovers verbal trap. So instead she kissed Carol, trying to silence those sassy lips for once. Carol resisted her, trying to take control of the kiss back. But Nat knew her, and used it against her, sliding her hand down Carol's side then roughly pulling her even closer. Carol's responding gasp gave Natasha the opening she needed to slip her tongue inside, tangling hers with Carol's. Nat finally pulled back, once they were both breathless._

_Apparently the kiss was only a temporary fix. "What's wrong, Romanoff? Cat got your tongue?" Carol's eyes crinkled at her own pun._

_Natasha let out a dark laugh. "Did you just call yourself my pet, kitten?" Natasha teased, finally feeling like she was getting the upper hand again while Carol stuttered. Now that she was back on top, Nat kissed Carol chastely on the lips and acquiesced, "You can get a dog, only if you train it. Well. So it doesn't jump on me."_

_"But I can jump on you, right?" Carol turned into her, pressing Natasha down into the pillows._

_"Anytime you want, darling."_  
  
Natasha was pulled from her memory by the sudden wetness invading her Converse. She took another step forward, trying to get out of the random puddle in the middle of the corridor, only to feel water seeping into her socks and tugging at the hem of her robe. She yelped, looking down to finally see the source of the water.

What was usually a stone floor was now a swamp. Murky, green water that stunk of soggy plant life lapped around her calves. Every step Nat tried to take to get out of it, even backwards, seemed deeper. The muddy bottom clung to her Converse, making them sink slightly then squelch every time she moved. The air was muggy, much hotter than it should be for the castle halls in spring. Natasha held back a gag as she felt like she was inhaling airborne swamp into her lungs. She shivered at the thought of what her legs were going to look like once she got out of the damn water. Then had the sudden worry she wasn't the only thing in here. She couldn't shake the feeling that there were little critters crawling up her legs now.

"Carol bloody Danvers, you're so dead!" There was only one person who would do this to her. And she was going to regret it. "Get your bloody ass out here and help me out of this!" Natasha tried to find Carol's smirking face through the slight haze hanging over the water. But she couldn't see a thing.

\----

Mazie had just finished talking to Professor Flitwick in his office about her Charms project when she heard the yelling. She was in a mostly deserted part of the castle, just near enough to the professors' offices that the students avoided it and just far away enough that the professors wouldn't hear. Mazie started running towards the source of the yells as the words were getting more clear. 

"Danvers, I know you're out there! Get me out of this bloody swamp! I swear, if I get bit by something in here, I'm going to rip off your bloody arms. Let's see you play Quidditch without any bloody arms--"

Mazie came to a sudden stop when she turned the corner and saw the giant swamp in the corridor. That hadn't been there this morning. She could also just barely make out the robed form stuck in the middle of it. "Romanoff?" Mazie called out, interrupting the Slytherin's rant.

Natasha's angry shouts went quiet when she heard the new voice. "Who's there?" She couldn't see the face, but there was definitely someone standing at the other end of the hallway. And she knew Carol's voice--that wasn't it.

"It's Mazie. Uh, Mazie Stanton." Mazie wasn't sure Natasha would remember her. But it really didn't matter at the moment. "Hang on a second, I'm going to try and get you out."

"Don't step in the swamp. The bottom sucks you into it. Not sure if it's magic or just bloody disgusting nature." Mazie tried to hide her laugh at Natasha's tone under a cough.

"Okay, um--" Mazie was trying to think how she could get to her. She needed to get closer to Natasha. And she needed to not touch the ground in the process. "I have an idea! Give me a second...Accio Nimbus1500." Mazie called for the broomstick. It took a solid minute, which she expected. It was all the way in the Ravenclaw dorms by her bed.

The broom finally whisked down the hallway and into her hand. She jumped on it, careful to keep away from the walls and ceiling, in case those decided to turn into swamp too. Slowly, she flew over to Natasha, hovering just in front of and above her. "Need a hand?" Mazie tried to hide her smile. Natasha looked livid, but Mazie knew it wasn't directed at her. Her hair was matted down with swamp water and mud, patches of her uniform also were covered. Not to mention her socks, shoes and robe which were completely soaked through. 

"Just get me out of here," Natasha muttered.

Mazie tried reaching down to pull Natasha out, but she wasn't strong enough or coordinated enough to add a hanging passenger. Either her grip would slip off Natasha's or she would start sliding off her own broom. It didn't help that Natasha's hands had been covered with swamp, and so too were Mazie's now. This was quickly becoming messier and more impossible than Mazie had anticipated. After another frustrating minute, which Mazie continually apologized for, she came up with a better idea. 

"I'm going to try something, okay?" Mazie backed her broom up a bit so she could see Natasha and the dry land behind her.

Natasha nodded, "Anything at this point. Please."

Mazie fished out her wand from her robes and pointed it at the portion of Natasha that was above the water, which was most of her. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Natasha's whole body slowly floated up and out of the water until she was level with Mazie. Mazie tried to focus, ignoring the trepidation in Natasha's eyes at floating a meter in the air. She navigated her and Natasha to the dry part of the hallway by holding the spell to keep her in the air and steering her broom to safety. Once there, she carefully set Natasha down before clumsily landing her broomstick. She got off and sat on the ground next to Natasha, breathing hard. Her heart was beating rapidly, trying to manage the spell and her inept flying. 

"You okay?" Mazie asked Natasha between gulped breaths.

Natasha let out an annoyed huff, surveying her mud caked shoes and socks, her dripping robes. She brushed back some damp hair from her face. "I'm fine." She gritted out, sighing. She turned to Mazie, clamping down her anger at Carol momentarily. "Thanks for the dazzling rescue."

Mazie blushed and laughed nervously, "I think you mean clumsy rescue. I'm only just learning how to fly."

Natasha actually smiled at Mazie, making her stomach clench in response, "Well that makes it even more daring then. Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Mazie didn't know what else to say. She was caught up on Natasha's last word. But it was okay because Natasha continued the conversation for her.

"You ever been in the Prefect's bathroom?"

"Uh... once," Mazie wasn't sure if she was supposed to admit that. But it was too late. Her stomach twisted with nerves.

"Ah, well, I guess I won't be your first. But want to go get cleaned up in there?" Mazie wasn't sure how Natasha looked so calm. Did she just make a sex joke with nothing but a soft smirk on her face? Or did she think Mazie had been having sex in the Prefect's bathroom? Was she implying they were about to? Mazie was so flustered trying to figure out what Natasha had said that she didn't answer. "It's the least I can do. It’s much better than the dorm bathrooms..." Nat pressed.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks." Mazie tried not to overthink it. Not to worry about what it meant. Or what it would mean. It wasn’t like with Carol, where Mazie was the only one that needed to clean up. They both had to.

Mazie kept her panic completely internal, trying to play it as cool as she could. Natasha opened the door and held it for her. She slipped inside, staring at the glistening floor and following her. Before she could even figure out where to stand, Natasha's robes were on the floor and there was a soft splash in the giant pool-sized tube behind her.

"Come on in, don't be shy." Natasha's voice startled Mazie out of her frozen panic.

She started to slowly undress, but grumbled to herself, "That's easy to say when you're gorgeous."

Natasha's chuckle made Mazie finally raise her eyes to look at the other girl. Which only made her blush darker as her bare shoulders were visible above the water. But Mazie was mainly mortified that Natasha had even heard her. She opened her mouth to try and backtrack but couldn't come up with any way out of the hole she dug.

"Carol did say that you were sassy. Now I see it. You're gorgeous too, babe. Once you get all that swamp water off of you." Natasha motioned for Mazie to join her again.

But something she had said had caught Mazie's attention, more than Romanoff being naked in front of her, which was saying something. "Carol?" Not Danvers. She had called her Carol.

Natasha blinked, the only sign she had been caught off guard or said something she shouldn't have. "I asked her why you were covered in Combusting Chalk the next time I saw her." Natasha recovered, ignoring the fact she had referred to Carol so familiarly.

"Oh. Oh yeah, you saw that, didn't you?" Mazie laughed. "Well that was the last time I was in here." She admitted.

"At least Danvers has some manners sometimes, unlike today." Natasha's voice was darker, and Mazie was glad to be sliding into the warm water and have a reason to shiver. She didn't want Natasha to catch any of her trepidation. She still made Mazie nervous at times, even though Mazie knew Natasha could actually be quite sweet.

But now Mazie was starting to wonder if there was something else she was missing. If the rumors about Natasha and Carol were really true. Natasha had called her 'Carol,' much too familiar for the relationship they had, or pretended to have. Maybe Carol pranked Nat so much because she liked her. Because she liked pulling the lion's tail...or maybe a more apt analogy would be pulling the serpent's tail.

Mazie kept her eyes glued to the bubbles in front of her, trying to play it cool. She had a lot to think about, if she was somehow accidentally coming between Natasha and Carol. Was it even her fault if neither of them admitted they were in a relationship? Maybe she was just overthinking everything? Maybe they weren't a thing? Or maybe neither of them had ever hit on her?

Mazie was so overwhelmed by her own thoughts, not to mention the situation she was in. She didn't want to even accidentally look at Natasha. Who was next to her, in the giant swimming pool-sized tub. So instead she just stared at the water by her and she scrubbed the muck out of her skin and hair. Which meant she didn't see Natasha glance over at her more than once, admiring her with a small smile.


	6. Said you'd save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha confronts Carol about her latest prank. There are also brief interactions with Loki and Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy with the British talk again. Sorry.

Every nerve in Carol's body felt fried. She wanted to punch the mischievous smirk off Loki's face. The more distressed Natasha had sounded, the closer Carol got to throwing it all away. It was only supposed to last thirty seconds, a minute tops. Then Carol would saunter out and make a joke about how wet Natasha was for her. And Carol would stop the spell, no more swamp, the end.

But no, Loki the self proclaimed god of mischief, had shown up right before Natasha walked by and got stuck. Which made Carol stuck. She couldn't be seen saving Natasha. That would ruin their charade. So here she was, trying to keep her smile from going too thin as her heart hammered, watching Natasha struggle in the swamp she created in the hallway. All while Loki laughed at Natasha's rising anger.

Carol had nearly died with relief with Mazie the Ravenclaw Saint had shown up. She couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Okay, well maybe the Ravenclaw Saint could've been a little more athletic. Watching her try to ride that broom had sent Carol into another dimension of torture. But they had made it. And Carol had to hold herself back from running out to hug and kiss them both. Only once they walked off together did Carol turn her attention back to Loki.

"That was brilliant," he was smirking. "I heard your pranks were getting better, Danvers. I'm honored to have witnessed one."

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I really need to clean this up--" Carol tried to sidestep the Slytherin.

"But why?" He smoothly stepped back in front of her. "You should leave it for more people to fall into." He insisted.

Carol shrugged, "It's not worth it if I'm not here to see it. And I'm already bored." She tried to play it cool.

Loki raised his eyebrows, "All that work for one victim? Why not wait for more?"

"I've got Quidditch practice." Carol actually pushed him aside this time. Starting the series of counterspells to get rid of the swamp.

"Mind if I use this sometime?" Loki was leaning against the wall, watching her carefully.

"Knock yourself out," Carol shrugged dismissively. "Just don't tell anyone where you got it from."

"Understood, Captain," he mock saluted her before finally leaving her in peace. Carol sighed, frustrated by the turn of events. What was supposed to be a fun, harmless prank had left her, and mostly likely Natasha, feeling empty and frustrated. She hated not being able to help Nat. And she was sure that Natasha was now pissed at her.

\----

The next day, Natasha walked up the the Hufflepuff studying at the library table. "Hey Parker, mind doing me a favor?" 

She had clearly startled him. He squeaked and dropped his quill, looking up at her. "Oh, hey Ms. Romanoff, I didn't hear you--sorry--I yeah. I can do you a favor! What do ya need?" The third year was always eager to please. It was why Romanoff had picked him. Well, that and the fact that Carol had a soft spot for the kid. She couldn't say no to him.

"Can you find Danvers and tell her to meet me in the dungeons? By the portrait of the centaurs fighting?"

"Sure thing, no problem. Danvers. Fighting centaurs. I'll find her now!" He pushed up from the table, throwing his quill, ink, and parchment into his bag.

"Parker," Natasha started, waiting for him to look up at her before continuing, "Don't Tell anyone what I asked you to do."

"Yeah--yeah of course. I won't let you down!" He trotted off. Natasha shook her head. Now it was time for her to wait.

\---- 

Carol carefully walked through the dungeon halls. She knew she deserved some payback. And normally she wouldn't be this reckless to give Natasha an opportunity for it. But when she had at first refused, Peter's face had just dropped and he looked like a kicked puppy, all sad that he couldn't complete the task Natasha had given him. Damn Nat for sending him. So Carol had had to relent.

"Tasha?" She called out, hoping she could just explain before Natasha completely tore into her. "Tasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that--"

Carol was suddenly thrown into the wall, pressed against it face first. She tried to press back, but the forearm on her back dug in deeper. "Tasha I--"

"No. You don't get to talk." Natasha's voice was dark. Carol tried to twist around to look at her lover, but was unable to. "You don't get to move either." Carol went still, hoping to appease Natasha in any way possible. "You're an ass, you know that Danvers?" Carol went to talk but Natasha kept talking over her. "You knew I would hate that. And yet you did it anyway. And what's worse, you didn't even help me get out. I had to wait for Mazie Stanton--"

"I know, I know!" Carol finally managed to cut in. "Loki was there, Nat. He showed up out of nowhere. I couldn't help--"

"So you just watched me struggle in that disgusting swamp..." Natasha let off on the pressure so Carol could turn to face her.

"I'm sorry, baby." Carol tried, knowing it was not enough. "I didn't plan for it to happen like that--"

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "But you still planned for me to walk into that muddy water?"

"Well, uh...only briefly." Carol squeaked when Natasha's hands landed on either side of her face, caging her against the wall.

"Then you're still an ass." Natasha glared.

"But you already knew that about me," Carol tried to smirk playfully, but Natasha's expression didn't change. She went to try and kiss her, but Natasha pulled back.

"I took Stanton to the Prefect's bathroom. We bathed together." Natasha's face was impassive. Carol didn't know if she was trying to confess something or get a rise out of her. Or neither. They weren't exclusive, they had been clear about that from the start. And Carol still did feel bad about the prank going wrong.

"Good. I hope you shagged her. She deserved it after that." Carol said, honestly.

Natasha's expression broke then, into a derisive laugh. "Ha! The girl could barely handle looking at me. We didn't even kiss."

"Too bad. I think she's cute." Carol smiled, relieved to finally get through Natasha's impassive expression. But she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Natasha's smiled softly. "She is. But she's shy as hell."

"We could fix that," Carol suggested.

Natasha shrugged, "Maybe." Her smile dropped. "But first, I need to get you back for that prank."

Carol spread her arms out, back pressed against the wall and head still framed by Natasha's hands. "Well, I'm all yours, baby. Do your worst." Carol's smirk told Natasha what she thought her worst might be.

"You're insufferable, Danvers." Was all Natasha said before transferring all her rage into a consuming kiss. Carol moaned, letting Natasha completely dominate her lips, arching her body off the wall and into her lover's.

That was when she felt the bulge under Natasha's robes. Nat hadn't been caught by surprise this time. Which meant she was prepared to fuck Carol. Natasha was packing. "Shouldn't we--" Carol gasped between kisses, "shouldn't we try to find somewhere more secluded?"

Natasha's first response was to press her body harder against Carol's, eliciting a moan. Only after raking her nails under Carol's shirt, ending by roughly grabbing Carol's breasts, did she respond verbally. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you dumped me in a stinking bog. Guess you'll have to gamble with your reputation, Captain Danvers. You may just be found getting fucked by a Slytherin Prefect." 

Carol moaned, loudly. Which only made Natasha smirk. She tightened her hands on Carol's breasts until she whimpered. Nat ran her lips up Carol's neck and teased her ear with her tongue before asking, "Does that idea excite you, little lion? You want someone to watch us? To see you get pounded by me?" Carol whimpered at the image Natasha was painting. Nat laughed, breath tickling Carol's ear.

Natasha paused in her onslaught as footsteps quickly approached. She moved to disentangle herself with Carol, being called on her bluff, and took a hasty step back. Only to collide with the incoming interloper. Natasha almost lost her feet, but ended up in an awkward half hug where she steadied the intruder. 

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry," Mazie started before she even saw who it was, "oh! Natasha. I mean, uh, Romanoff. Sorry. I didn't see you there. It's dark down here and--" Mazie went rigid and pulled away from Natasha quickly. Only after did she look around and see Carol. "Uh, hey Danvers. Sorry. I didn't mean to...sorry."

As annoyed as Carol was to have the moment ruined, she had to laugh. Speak of the devil. "Hey there, sassy Ravenclaw friend." 

"Hi...I'm sorry," Mazie began again.

"Apologize again and I'm going to throw you to the ground myself, Stanton." Natasha shook her head at Mazie. "It's fine. Really."

Mazie took a hasty step back from Natasha, eyes wide. "Right, yea. Sor--um. Thanks. I should be going--" Mazie kept staring at Natasha like she'd seen a ghost, not even glancing at Carol. Natasha's smirk seemed to make it worse. "I'll--I'll see you around. Sorry again...shit..." Mazie turned and literally ran back the way she came. 

Carol and Nat stood there a beat in shocked silence, then dissolved into hysterical laughter. "Did you see her face?" Carol wheezed. "She's terrified of you."

"Damn right." Natasha laughed. "She should be."

"What did you do in that bathroom?" Carol and Natasha were clinging to each other in hopes of not falling to the ground. It failed and they ended up slumped on the floor, still leaning into each other for support.

"Nothing! I mean she saw me naked. But that was quite the reaction for only that..."

"Do you think she suspects...?" 

"Oh," that sobered Natasha up a little bit. But not enough that a few giggles didn't sneak out still. "Probably. But she's too nice to spread gossip."

Carol nuzzled into Natasha, enjoying being near her once again. "True. Still. Poor girl looked like she saw a Bogart."

Natasha wrapped her arms around Carol. "Maybe she did." She murmured. It was the last thing she got out before her and Carol forgot themselves again in each other, in the dark, deserted dungeon hallway.


	7. I never said that I would be your lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazie confronts Carol, which means Carol and Natasha finally have to confront Mazie. There is some agnst, but I'm a baby and resolved it by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone this was long overdue. To make up for the fact, I wrote a little longer chapter. I have 2-3 more chapters planned for this story. Then some one shot spinoffs over time.
> 
> I stole the riddle from the internet, can't take credit for being that clever.

Carol plopped down next to Mazie at the library. All she had been able to think was what her and Natasha had done in that hallway. It was distracting her all day. And if that's how Natasha repaid her for a prank, well, Carol wanted to do a thousand more now. But for her next big idea, she needed help. And she knew just who to go to.

"Hey Maze-Maze," Mazie looked up at Carol, startled to see her next to her. "I'm going to prank Romanoff again. And I need your help."

Mazie was already shaking her head. "Oh no. No way. I clean up your pranks. I'm not helping with one."

"Come on," Carol pressed, "it'll be fun!"

"No way in hell, Danvers. She has a soft spot for you. Do you know what she'd do to me if I got caught?" Carol made a face at that. She knew exactly what Natasha did to people who got caught pranking her. And judging by the blush spreading across Mazie's cheeks, she knew exactly where Carol's mind went. "She would murder me," Mazie ammended. Carol couldn't help but agree, she had died a couple times last night.

But she didn't say that, instead she tried to focus on convincing the hesitant Ravenclaw. "You can't be that scared of her, Stanton! Besides, if she tries to hex you I'm sure you know all the counterspells in the world." Carol tried to go with flattery. Mazie's cheeks heated more but she kept shaking her head. "What are you so afraid of?" Carol hoped that she could convince her if she knew the source of her fear.

"I--have you seen her? She could kill you with a look." Carol smiled at Mazie's words, she had personal experience with the look Mazie was talking about. Mazie stumbled on, since Carol hadn't said anything. "And...she--" Mazie cut herself off, glancing around the room to make sure no one else is within earshot but still whispered anyway, "she has a strapon!"

Carol snorted trying to hold back her laugh, then failed at that too and decended into snickering. Mazie's wide-eyed look was just too much. She was scared of Natasha's strap. Something clicked in Mazie's eyes though. "You--you have one too..."

"Who do you think convinced Nat to buy one?" Carol chuckled. Mazie just stared at her, mouth slightly agape. There was a realization there that Carol knew she couldn't deny. Not after what she just said. But she pushed on since Mazie was still speechless."What I want to know is how you know that she has one?"

Mazie turned completely red. "I--uh. I felt it--" Mazie seemed to realize what she said midway through her sentence and couldn't get out the rest.

"She take you in the Prefect's bathroom?" Mazie shook her head quickly at Carol's teasing. "You sit on her lap?" Mazie was still shaking her head.

"No!" Mazie's face was completely flushed red, "I meant I felt it yesterday when--when I found you--ya know..." this time Carol actually knew what Mazie meant when she couldn't finish her sentence. When she stumbled into them in the hallway. No wonder she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"So you two are...a thing, then?" Mazie asked, changing subject out of nowhere.

"Yea, but don't tell anyone--"

"I won't. Look Danvers, I really need to go." Carol didn't understand Mazie's sudden shift in mood. She knew the girl was shy, but this seemed a little lame for her to run away from. "I have an essay to write." Mazie grabbed the paper she was working on and her bag.

Carol stood, grabbing Mazie's wrist before she left. "Hey, wait--"

"Danvers, take your hand off my wrist before you regret it," the words were a threat, but Mazie's tone was pleading.

"Are you flirting with me, Stanton?" Carol teased, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Wha--no! I--I wasn't. I mean, you're with Romanoff," she whispered the name. "I wouldn't--"

It finally hit Carol. What had been there the whole time. And she was too daft to see it. She cut in, "Bloody hell. We're blind. Nat and I."

"N-no!" Mazie was still trying to deny it.

Carol looked at Mazie in a new light. The girl was adorable, her cheeks heating under the scrutiny. She'd been there for both her and Natasha when their pranks had gotten out of hand. And there was an agony in her eyes that Carol hadn't bothered to notice until now.

Carol was so shocked that Mazie was able to slip her wrist from Carol's hand, turn on her heel and scamper off. But Carol could've sworn she had seen tears in her eyes. Fuck. Carol had really messed things up. She needed to find Natasha. She would know how to fix this.

\----

"Merlin's beard, Danvers, already back for more?" Natasha greeted Carol with a smirk when she pulled her into the alcove. Her expression fell as soon as she saw Carol's. "What's wrong?"

"Mazie has a crush on us both," Carol looked pained.

Natasha knew she was missing something still. "Yeah, and...?"

"You knew!?" Carol squeaked.

"I mean, the girl wasn't exactly subtle. No one pays that much attention to me. You, I understood. She's been staring at you for a year now."

"What!?" Carol hadn't even noticed. She guessed she'd been too caught up in Natasha for the past year to look around. Sure, she saw the students who threw themselves at her feet. But Mazie had been too subtle. And adorable. And kind. To them both. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Natasha shrugged, eyebrows furrowing at Carol's distress, "I figured she would tell one of us when she was ready."

"Well," Carol sighed, leaning against the wall behind her, closing her eyes. "I just kinda let it slip to her that we were together and...Nat--" Carol's voice cracked as she opened her eyes again, "she looked so hurt. I didn't mean to--"

Natasha was already pulling Carol into her arms, even as she said, gruffly, "You did what now, Carol?"

"She already knew from yesterday, Nat. She just didn't want to put it together...until I did. How could I be so thick? She looked miserable."

"You look miserable, baby," Natasha kissed Carol's forehead.

"She's been so nice to us, helping us both. And I just broke her heart." Carol brushed away tears threatening her gaze.

"Oh, babe," Natasha kissed Carol lightly before pulling back. "We could change that if you want?"

Carol looked down at Natasha, surprised, catching her meaning immediately. "You--you like her too?" 

Natasha laughed, "She's super shy. But you're right about her sassy streak. And she's very adorable. So yes, I do like her too."

"We've never added someone..." Carol pointed out.

"She seems like a good fit. It's worth a shot..." Natasha shrugged. "We may be outting our relationship though. I don't know if we can sneak around Hogwarts with all three of us."

Carol snorted. "We can try...but at this point, I don't bloody care if they print it in the blood Daily Prophet, I'm not giving you up, Nat." Carol kissed her before pulling back with a grin.

"I love you too, little lion. Now, let's go make a Ravenclaw's day." Natasha threaded her fingers through Carol's as they went to find Mazie.

\-----

Wanda stood at the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms, arms crossed over her chest. "No way. I'm not telling her."

"Wanda, come on--" Carol started.

"No. No, you don't get to fuck with her more. I told her not to get involved in your pranks, but she just wanted to help. And then you both led her on until she was absolutely head of heels for you, only for you both to take advantage of her. If you think I'm helping you--"

Natasha stepped forward. "Maximoff." Wanda turned her glare on Natasha. "We didn't mean to hurt her. We want to fix it. We--"

"You can't fix it. It's too late!" Wanda raised her voice.

Carol looked behind her, making sure the noise didn't get anyone's attention. "We can fix it. We want to ask her out." She said softly.

"What kind of game--"

"It's not a game," Natasha cut in patiently. "Carol and I want to ask Mazie out."

They waited then, watching the confusion build into distrustful understanding on Wanda's face. "The--the both of you?" Wanda nearly squeaked.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, a soft smirk on her face. Carol was outright grinning. "Yes, the both of us," Carol answered for them.

"Oh," Wanda was still in shock. "Uh, I don't know if she...if she'll want...uh--"

"Why don't you let Mazie decide for herself what she wants?" Natasha suggested quietly. "I realize you want to protect your friend. But now that you know we're not a threat..." She smiled softly.

"Oh. Right. Okay. Um, she's not really in great shape. I can have her meet you in a few hours--"

"No," Natasha cut in again. There was pain clear in her expression. She had realized Mazie liked them. But she hasn't realized how much. She had never meant to hurt the girl. She needed to fix it, now.

One glance at Carol told Natasha that she felt the same way. Carol spoke up for them. "We need to fix this now, Wanda. Just let us into the dorms."

Wanda bit her lip, clearly contemplating what would be worse for her friend. Wallowing for a few more hours in angst or having the girls she was crushing on walk in on her crying.

"We've seen tears before, Maximoff. We're not going to retract our offer because she's not in dress robes." Natasha pressed.

Wanda sighed. "Fine." She turned back to the suit of armor. "Mazie is gonna kill me." She grumbled, before turning to the bronze eagle knocker on the door. "I'd like to enter." Wanda sighed. 

The knocker responded, "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?" 

Wanda paused, letting out a sigh. She was too distracted to focus right now. "Uh, beauty?" She tried. 

The door didn't respond. Nor did it open. Wanda huffed, "Bloody hell, beauty is close enough. It works. Come on, you dimwitted--" 

"What about love?" Natasha cut through Wanda's rant. The door swung open. Wanda paused, then decidedly pressed forward, refusing to look back at the two Gryffindors in her embarrassment. She was still muttering how beauty also answered the riddle. 

Carol snorted and Natasha shot her a look, which Carol just shrugged off. "You're a good friend, Wanda." Natasha called after her as they followed her inside.

\---

Mazie sat up on her bed, hoping that she had fallen asleep and that her worst nightmare wasn't actually playing out in front of her. "Wanda--?" her voice broke on the last syllable, not ready for use after all the tears. She tried to back away, to find the cover of her bed to hide under. But it was too late. Carol was by her side, sitting on the bed and Natasha crouched on the other. No escape. 

Mazie went to yell at Wanda, to ask her why she would do such a thing, when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. Carol was holding her and Mazie felt her breathing shake, she tried to hold back the tears. "Can you give us some privacy?" Mazie heard Natasha ask.

"Listen to them, Maze." Was all Wanda said before Mazie could hear her traitor friend's footsteps as she left.

Maxie struggled to pull away from Carol, to hide back in the covers. "I'm sorry, Mazie." Carol's arms were impossible to fight. So Mazie gave up, crying into her shoulder. 

"It's dumb. Please just go. I'm already embarrassed enough." Mazie managed between sobs.

She felt a hand on her leg. Natasha. "It's not dumb. Carol and I are the ones who made a mistake. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Mazie sniffed. She was no longer struggling in Carol's grip. She was limp. If she was going to endure this torture, at least she could take comfort in Carol's strong arms.

"I don't think you do, Mazie-bear." Carol 

Mazie coughed a laugh. Natasha's hand tightened on Mazie's thigh. "Maybe you should leave the nicknames to me, Care-bear." Natasha turned her attention back to Mazie. "What Carol's trying to say is, we both like you too, darling." Natasha waited a beat to see if Mazie out it together. 

"Thanks," Mazie mumbled, dismissively.

Natasha let her hand wander further up Mazie's thigh as Carol cupped Mazie's cheek in her hand, making sure Mazie was looking at them both. Her breath hitched as she squirmed a little, blush running up her cheeks and eyes widening. "We both really like you."

"I--but you're..." Mazie tried to turn her face back to bury it in Carol's shoulder, but after a nod from Natasha, Carol caught Mazie's lips in hers. Mazie let out a whimper, one that caused Natasha's hand to twitch as she rubbed the inside of Mazie's thigh. Natasha watched as Mazie melted into the kiss, as Carol dominated her lips, tangling the hand that had cupped her cheek into her hair instead. The two were breathing hard when Carol pulled back. 

"We're non-monogamous," Carol explained with a grin.

She watched Mazie try to work through her words, but she seemed distracted. Natasha didn't help by turning Mazie's face toward her, so she could press her lips against Mazie's. She started out softer than  
Carol, but at the first opportunity she slipped her tongue inside, earning another whimper that made Natasha smile against her lips. She pulled back and flashed a wicked grin to Carol, "She tastes sweet."

Carol smiled back, eyes flitting to Mazie's, "And innocent."

"We can change that, if you want, princess." Natasha looked at Mazie now too.

"The--the both of you?" Mazie ignored the fact that her voice was two octaves higher than usual.

"Now she's starting to get it," Carol laughed to Natasha.

Natasha chuckled, "I don't know, it looks like she could use some reinforcement still."

The two of them locked eyes briefly before Carol leaned back to Mazie's lips. Mazie moaned when she felt Natasha's lips on her neck, sucking lightly as Carol thrust her tongue between her lips. Mazie wiggled but didn't have much room to adjust, sandwiched between them. She decided then that this was heaven. And there was no way she was going to turn it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are pulled from lines of Love is Madness by Thirty Seconds to Mars


End file.
